African Umoja
by Kalimba Tijuana Razi
Summary: This is not about TLK but it was inspired by it. This story tells the tale of 4 teens, and a mystical shaman that need to unite in order to heal the land.


African Umoja(unity)

Our story begins in Africa. Everybody knows how beautiful Africa is but did you know that Africa wasn't always this beautiful? There used to be places in Africa that were dry and never knew what it was like to feel the cold touch of water on the ground.

Did you know that there were barely any animals ever in Africa? Well, all of this is true and a part of Africa would still be dying right now if it wasn't for Suluhu and her four miracle workers.(Suluhu5 and Africa outline)

Suluhu is an African shaman who travels the continent in search of different places in need of healing or people who seek advice. Suluhu was wandering around in Africa's vast savannah when she came across a piece of land that was dying.

There were cracks in the ground where a river should flow and all of the green had been burned off of the plants. Suluhu couldn't believe her eyes. There was supposed to be a beautiful sheet of grass on the ground and a bright sky, but there was none. There was no sign of life. Suluhu walked to the center of the land and placed her hand on the middle. As she lifted her hand, there was a small sapling rising from the ground.

"There is still hope to save this land,"said Suluhu. "I need to find help. The land will die without proper care. I need to recruit the most intertwining people in all of Africa. The land needs to connect with the rest of the continent to live. I know exactly which tribes I need to seek for help. I have been to these tribes before and remember the people that held the village together. I need to save this land."(Sapling)

Suluhu had visited the Himba tribe in Namibia's Kalahari desert not very long ago and met two wonderful girls, Nolina and Jua. Being almost adults, Nolina and Jua had a lot of responsibility in their tribe but they didn't mind. These girls were sisters and they were the heart and soul of the tribe.

Nolina and Jua would help everybody with their problems no matter how big or small they were. Even though they lived near the desert, Nolina and Jua made the crops grow in the driest weather. They were the magic and spirit of the tribe with the heart and courage of a lion. The land was beautiful. It was the perfect home for the Himba tribe.(Tribe women)

The other tribe Suluhu visited was the Samburu tribe in Kenya. Two boys, Kalime and Nulusua were the most pure hearted members of the whole tribe. Everybody loved being around these guys. Kalime and Nulusua were best friends since they were babies and grew up together in the Samburu tribe.

Nothing has drifted these best friends apart. The weather was beautiful in Kenya. The tribe members say that Kalime is the sun and Nulusua is the moon. When they are brought together, they create beautiful days and starry nights. Their land flourished every year with the most spectacular fruits and vegetables ever. It was the perfect home for the Samburu tribe.

(Tribe men)

Suluhu visited the Himba village first. Nolina and Jua were planting crops in the fields when Suluhu arrived. Nolina and Jua stood up before Suluhu and bowed in her presence. Suluhu smiled at the girls and gazed upon their beauty.

Nolina and Jua had their hair wrapped in tight braids with many necklaces made of shells around their neck. Rubber sandals protected their feet from the hot sand of the Kalahari desert and ankle bracelets decorated with creature images protected their spirits from harm.

"It is nice to be in your great presence again Suluhu. How can we assist you?"asked Nolina. "There is a problem with the land. I need your help to repair the damage,"said Suluhu. "How can we repair the damage?"asked Jua. "I can't tell you how to save the land but I can tell you that you are the type of people that keep tribes alive. Your tribe flags represent tribal unity and I must ask that you bring it with you on your journey. I am sending for help from another tribe as well to aid us on our mission. Just remember, he who brings unity, love and harmony, brings life."

"Where do we travel to Suluhu?"asked Nolina. "Follow the setting sun into the west. I will meet you at your destination." Suluhu walked away and soon disappeared in the great savannah sun. Nolina and Jua each picked a small melon from their field, grabbed their flag and began their journey.(Girls bowing to suluhu4 in landscape)

Suluhu then traveled to Kenya where she met Kalime and Nulusua, members of the Samburu tribe. Kalime ana Nulusua bowed before the great shaman. Suluhu admired the jewelry on the boys heads and pendants around their necks. They had robes wrapped around their bodies with the colors of fire. Ankle bracelets were clung tight to their legs like a boa to its prey.

"It is an honor to see you again Great Suluhu. Is there any way we could help you?"asked Kalime. Suluhu lifted her arms and watched as the boys rose to their feet. "There is something you can help me with gentlemen,"said Suluhu. "We will fight to the last breathe Suluhu. Tell us what we must do,"said Nulusua. "This mission does not require the strength of a lion but the brains of a cheetah. You boys have a special gift. You will use that gift when you help me heal the land. A certain piece of land is dying and needs to be repaired,"said Suluhu. "How can we mend the broken land?"asked Kalime.

"I can't tell you how to save the land but I can tell you that you are the type of people that keep tribes alive. Your tribe flags represent tribal unity and I must ask that you bring it with you on your journey. I am sending for help from another tribe as well to aid us on our mission. Just remember, he who brings unity, love and harmony, brings life." "Show us the way Great Suluhu,"said Nulusua. "Follow the setting sun into the east. I will meet you at your destination,"said Suluhu. Suluhu turned around and walked away. Before long, she had disappeared into the darkness. Kalime looked at Nulusua and then retrieved the flag. Nulusua retrieved some gourds from out of a tree. Without hesitation, Kalime and Nulusua raced off into the vast plains.(Bowing to suluhu5 in landscape 2)

The journeys were long and treacherous for the tribe members to cross. Nolina and Jua traveled across many large sand dunes and gravel filled paths but never gave up on their mission. The journey was long and tiring but the girls made it to their destination as swift as an eagle.

Jua held the flag high and watched as it swayed in the breeze as soft as the wind. (Journey and flag)

Kalime and Nulusua had a treacherous journey through the plains. Apparently, a cheetah thought they would make a good snack. Nulusua ran away fast like a hurricane but Kalime ran slower than a snake in the grass. Unfortunately, the cheetah swiped Kalime in the leg and left scratch marks the size of an arrowhead. The cheetah gave up on her weak prey and stormed off into the bushes. Kalime laid on the grass gripping his leg. Nulusua ran over to his friend and helped him off of the ground. Kalime leaned on Nulusua's shoulder for the entire journey. Even though he was injured, Kalime held their flag high towards the clouds. (cheetah and flag in landscape)

Suluhu waited in the dying land for the two tribes to arrive in front of the small lake.. Gently placing her hands around the tiny sapling she found, Suluhu watched as the little sprout began to wither. Suluhu looked up at the dark and cloudy sky. With no sign of the setting sun, she was beginning to lose hope that her healers would show up.

As a hyena howled in the distance. The two groups appeared slowly through the dark and dusty mists of the west and east. The two groups walked towards Suluhu and stood on either sides of the lake. Nolina and Jua stood tall in front of the creepy water. Nulusua walked in slowly and helped Kalime sit on a rock. (Lake Tanganyika traced to make dark and have characters standing or sitting)

"You know why you have been called here but there is more to explain,"said Suluhu. "Nolina , Jua, Kalime, Nulusua, you have all been called here to help me heal the land." Suluhu walked towards the small sapling and supported it with her hand. "The land is dying at a drastic rate. Not even the smallest sapling can survive. By merging together the two lands, the rest of the land will heal. You have come from the east and the west, from two different tribes, for one purpose."

"How are we going to heal the land?"asked Kalime. "You are going to stick your hands in this lake. This lake used to be called Tanganyika. With the combining of your spirits, the land will be healed,"said Suluhu. The four tribe members looked around at each other and then crawled closer and closer to the cloudy shore of the lake. One by one, each person stuck their hands into the water. Nolina put hers in first.

A small glow started to shine through the bottom of the water. Kalime straggled off of his rock and put his hand in slowly. A brighter light was emitted from lake Tanganyika's sandy bottom. Nulusua smiled at the group and put his hand in.

A great light arose to the waters surface. There was a shimmer and shine to the light like on an angel's wing. With a small mist slowly breaking the surface, everyone, looked to Jua. Jua was nervous.(Sticking their hands in the water and suluhu2 speaking)

"Remember Jua,"said Suluhu. "He who brings unity, love and harmony, brings life,"said Suluhu. Jua looked into the shining water and then up at Suluhu. "Suluhu...I...I don't know if I can do this,"said Jua.

"You can do it Jua,"said Nulusua. "You must look deep down in your heart to find courage. My Baba, my Father used to tell me that when a warrior is brave, his spirit is brave to. If you believe in yourself, your spirit will believe too." Jua smiled at Nulusua and then bravely planted her hand into the shining water. (Scared Jua)

Suddenly, a glistening beam of light shot straight up from the lake and into the clouds. The light was as vibrant as an aurora borealis but as powerful as the hawk when cutting the clouds with its fast moving wings. Everyone looked up towards the sky and watched as the beam burst into an explosive array of colorful and shiny particles.

Everywhere a speck of color dropped, a piece of the land would heal. Cracks in the land were mended and new grass grew on top of them. Blossoms grew on trees and acacias appeared throughout the land.

The broken riverbed was healed and filled with water with just one touch of the magical speck. The tribe members watched in amazement as the land was beginning to heal. The most amazing part was the specks swirling together like a cyclone and spread through the sky.

The cyclone of specks sucked up the dark clouds which revealed blue skies and a big golden sun on the other side. As the colored particles disappeared into the land, air, and sea, the tribe members watched as the murky water turned crystal clear. (Healing of the land landscape 3 and aurora borealis2)

The tribe members lifted their hands out of the water and rubbed the cool sensation on their faces. The clean water was a sense of rejuvenation for the tribe members souls. "What happened Suluhu?"asked Nolina. "You have healed the land. You have come from two different parts of land with unique qualities. Not very many people in Africa have the gift you four have,"said Suluhu.

"What's happened?"asked Nulusua. "Love, harmony, and unity. Your hands in the water combined your spirits. The unified feeling of your spirits brought the broken pieces of land together. The love from your hearts cured even the smallest sapling from death and brought the grass and trees up from the ground. The harmony between the friends created harmony among the land,"said Suluhu. Suluhu walked over to the girls and grabbed their flag and did the same thing for the boys. "Power from the west...power from the east...combined together,"she began as she brought both of the flags close together. As the touched, they became one. The flags turned into a brand new flag with all new colors and two poles on the side.

One the bottom, a name was written. "The lands are now one. They are Burundi." As the sun began to set, the flag stood tall over lake Tanganyika. Suluhu walked slowly towards the setting sun and soon disappeared in its shining glory. (Suluhu4 with flags coming together to make one)


End file.
